Blood and Words
by Avari de Lioncourt
Summary: Weiss is sent to San Francisco where they are faced with many hard choices in the form of three sisters.


Blood and Words

by Avari de Lioncourt

Standard Disclaimer: Love 'em, don't own 'em. Wish I did but all things in here our property of their respective owners. Lots of OC's in here so I do own those.

Warnings: OC's, I wrote this fic for friend. Not much else though. Yet. 

A/N: I don't normally write this sort of fic and depending on what this looks like I may not write one again. C and C welcome, as said this new for me so tell me what you like and don't like. Feel free to offer advice as to where you think this should go, anyway more at the end of this.

__

Thoughts, flashbacks, etc.

:Telepathy:

Searing pain was the prelude to crimson droplets staining the hospital floor. Searing pain was the cause of an agonized scream. Searing pain mercifully awoke the blood hued haired leader of Weiss from the rehashed memory his subconscious refused to release. 

"Damn." Shutting his eyes only succeeded in burning the scene further into him. _Oh God, why? Why? _He opened his eyes; tears spilling down his cheeks. His gaze fell to the bandage wrapped around his bicep, blocking his blood from spilling onto the white sheets knotted around his waist. 

"Didn't hurt so much when I was shot." The gentle pressure of his fingers against the wrapping caused the healing nerves to tingle. _I should sleep before the meeting with Manx tomorrow. _

***

"You will get cold if you stay out here to long." 

"The winds whisper tonight. Something is coming."

The sound of a delicate sigh melded with oncoming winds. "Isn't something always? Put on a jacket. Let me know if you hear anything else."

The sound of wind blowing and a door closing, the night was restless as the figure on the balcony. 

***

"Persia believes that it might be best if you left Japan for a short time. After the last mission it might be prudent to go elsewhere for a time. Everything has been taken care of, all you four have to do is pack." Manx repeated her litany once more as the men before her showed signs of protesting, once more.

"Look, Manx. We screwed up, we get that but-"

"No. That's the end of discussion, this isn't a request but a direct order. You said it yourself Ken, you four screwed up." Softening slightly when she saw the young men before her wince, Manx had to concede it was unfair for them to have to leave so suddenly. 

"Its not that bad. All of the arrangements have been made. You deserve a vacation about now anyway." Her coaxing did little to lighten the atmosphere around them.

"Where are we headed anyway?" The eldest of the four looked at the voluptuous women inquiringly. Shifting her weight she found it impossible to look at any of the men directly.

"San Francisco." 

"What?" 

"Manx there has to be some mistake."

"Persia can't really be sending us to the other side of the world."

For once it was only the lanky blonde who remained silent. 

"How long?" No emotion, no inflection, something that should have been said by their leader, not the blonde who gazed at the floor through dark tinted sunglasses. 

"I…I don't know. Your tickets are on the table; a taxi will be here two hours before the flight. You have until then to pack. The name of you hotel is also in the folder, additional information will be provided once you reach your destination." Her own mission completed Manx exited the basement room, leaving the men alone to stare at the folder in the center of the table with mistrust.

"Oh for Christ sake it isn't a snake. It won't bite you." In two quick strides the blonde had crossed over to the table and angrily snatched the folder.

"Ow, damn." The snarl of pain was as unexpected as the normally carefree man's sudden temperamental behavior. 

"Youji what's wrong?" The younger blonde rushed up to his older, and taller, friend in concern. The final two members followed the youngest lead.

"Sorry guys. Its just a paper cut nothing more." Youji looked at them sheepishly. 

"The taxi will be here in about thirty minutes so we better start packing now." The oldest left to take his own advice, and the others followed reluctantly.

***

__

First class, I'll give Manx that, of course making four assassins fly in coach all the way to San Francisco would not be smart. Pressing his forehead against the cool window by his seat Youji breathed deeply. _San Francisco, hundreds of miles away from Tokyo, from Japan, and this is her idea of a vacation? When we get back Manx and I are having a very long discussion as to what is, and is not, a vacation. God, first class or not I still can't spend this long on a plane. Though it looks like Omi and Ken seemed to have solved that problem. Poor Aya, I don't think he knows how to react to Ken using him as a pillow. Not that I having Omi's head on my lap is making me feel any better; I won't be able to stretch my legs without waking him. Oh well, the bishonen looks so cute when he sleeps. Speaking of which I should probably rest as well; Aya can give us fair warning when begin to land._

***

tear tear 'tis done---

This is the first installment; I may or may not continue. Review and tell me weather or not I should put more time into it. This isn't my normal style, so I need quite a lot of encouragement. As a friend put it, lots of feedback makes a happy writer. 


End file.
